Minnie's Bow-Tique/Transcripts
Transcript Hey, everybody. It's me, Mickey Mouse. Say, you want to come inside my clubhouse? Well, all right. Let's go. chuckles I almost forgot. To make the clubhouse appear, we get to say the magic words. Meeska, mooska, Mickey Mouse! Say it with me. Meeska, mooska, Mickey Mouse! They Might Be Giants: Mickey Mouse Clubhouse Theme ♪ M-I-C-K-E-Y M-O-U-S-E ♪ That's me! ♪ M-I-C-K-E-Y M-O-U-S-E ♪ ♪ It's the Mickey Mouse Clubhouse ♪ ♪ Come inside It's fun inside ♪ ♪ It's the Mickey Mouse Clubhouse ♪ man Roll call! - Donald? - Present! - Daisy? - Here! - Goofy? - chuckles Here! - Pluto? - barks - Minnie? - Oh! Here! - Mickey? - Right here! ♪ It's the Mickey Mouse Clubhouse ♪ ♪ Come inside It's fun inside ♪ ♪ M-I-C-K-E-Y M-O-U-S-E ♪♪ Mickey It's the Mickey Mouse Clubhouse! Minnie Minnie's Bow-tique! - Mickey Hi, everybody! You're here just in time. 'Cause Minnie's got something special planned today. chimes Oh, boy! I bet that's her now. - Minnie Hello, Mickey! giggles And hello to you, too! Today, I'm opening my brand-new store, Minnie's Bow-tique! giggles A bow-tique is a store that sells bows. And it looks like your store has every kind of bow under the sun! It sure does! Oh, there will be lots of fun things to do at the grand opening. And, at the end of the day, there's even going to be a big bow show! Will you help me with the grand opening of my new Bow-tique? You will? That's wonderful! Come on! Let's go to the Mousekedoer and get our Mouseketools. ♪ Mouseker-hey, Mouseker-hi Mouseker-ho ♪ ♪ Mouseker-ready, Mouseker-set Here we go ♪ ♪ You're a thinkin' and a solvin' work it through-er ♪ ♪ Mouseker-me, Mouseker-you Mousekedoer ♪ ♪ Mouseker-me, Mouseker-you Mousekedoer ♪ ♪ Oh, Toodles It's time to get to it ♪ chuckles ♪ Show us the Mouseketools to help us do it ♪ ♪ Meeska, mooska Mousekedoer! ♪ ♪ Mouseketools, Mouseketools Mouseketools ♪ ♪ Here are your Mouseketools ♪ Mickey We have a net. Catchy! Minnie A pair of safety scissors! giggles Snippy! Ooh, big building blocks! Mickey And the mystery Mouseketool. That's a surprise tool that can help us later. ♪ Toodles has the tools the Mouseketools ♪ ♪ So when we need them Toodles will bring them ♪ ♪ He's here for meedles and youdles ♪ chuckles ♪ And all we have to say is "Oh, Toodles!" ♪ ♪ All we have to say is "Oh, Toodles!" ♪♪ So let's go to Minnie's Bow-tique! all Minnie! Minnie! Minnie! - Minnie! Minnie! Minnie! - Thank you. Thank you all for coming! Now, when I cut the ribbon, it means Minnie's Bow-tique is open for business. Then you can all see my selection of bows. Welcome to... gasps Oh, my! Mickey, I don't have anything to cut the ribbon with! Let's call for a Mouseketool. Everybody say, "Oh, Toodles!" all Toodles! Toodles! Toodles! Minnie Let's see, we have a net, a pair of safety scissors, big building blocks and the mystery Mouseketool. Mickey Which one of these can help us cut the big ribbon? Minnie You're right! The safety scissors would be just the thing. Mickey We got ears, say "cheers!" OK! Will you help me cut the ribbon? Come on, everybody. Hold up your arms like big safety scissors. When Minnie says, "Cut," we'll all cut the ribbon together. - Ready? - Cut. Cut. Cut. cheering ♪ Welcome to my new Bow-tique ♪ ♪ Where each and every bow's unique ♪ ♪ If fun and fashion are what you seek ♪ ♪ Come inside and take a peek ♪ ♪ You'll find every kind of bow ♪ ♪ And bow ties, too, you know ♪ ♪ So no matter what your style ♪ ♪ Shopping here is worth your while! ♪ ♪ If fun and fashion are what you seek ♪ ♪ You're always welcome at Minnie's Bow-tique ♪♪ Minnie is opening a Bow-tique? Well, I gotta check this out! But I'd feel silly if anybody saw me lookin' for a bow! I've never bought a bow before. Why, I'd better keep outta sight. Wow! Look at all these swell bow ties! Hot dog! A microphone bow tie. I bet it makes my voice sound really loud. feedback voice Testing. testing. - feedback - Oh, gosh! It works! - flash - Whoa! I've got a photo bow tie! It takes pictures! chuckles That's a good one! - groans - Goofy Hey, fellers! This here is my left el-bow! And this is my right el-bow! Get it? El-bow, bow tie. And these are my bow legs! Stylish. purrs Oh, Figaro! Aren't you handsome in your sparkly bow tie. meows Oh, my! So many colors. I just can't make up my mind. Then try this one, Daisy. It's a mood bow! It turns different colors for whatever mood you're in. Really? Ooh! Let's see what color the mood bow turns when I'm mad. Donald, do something to make me mad. chuckles Daisy. raspberry Oooh, I'm so angry! groans What color is the bow? Red! Red means I'm mad. Now let's see what color it turns when I'm sad. - Donald, make me sad. - If you say so. flash Now what color is it? Blue! Then blue means I'm sad. Now let's see what color it turns when I'm happy. - Donald? - Huh. That's a tough one. Ah-ha! upbeat music laughs Ooh! What color is it now? Yellow! I love the mood bow! gasps Look at all them fancy-schmancy bows. Bow shoppin's a lot trickier than I thought. I better do some more snoopin'. gasps gasp Humph! Something knocked all my bows down. What a messy mess! Gawrsh. Don't you worry, Minnie. - We'll get everything back in ship shape. - Yeah! Ups-a-daisy. and Donald groan There. Good as new! I'm gonna need help putting the bows back where they belong. You wanna help me sort them? giggles Thank you. The polka dot bows go here on the top shelf. The flowered bows go on the middle shelf. And the striped bows go on the bottom shelf. What pattern is on this bow? Right! Polka dots. And do polka dot bows go on the top, middle or bottom shelf? Uh-huh, you got it! Polka dot bows go on the top shelf. What pattern is on this bow? Stripes. And where do the striped bows go? Yup, on the bottom shelf. What pattern is on this bow? Uh-huh. Flowers! Where do we put the flowered bows? Uh-huh, they go in the middle. There! giggles Hurray! We sorted all the bows. - We're done! - Donald No, we're not! We have to put this back. Oh, the sign! Do you remember where the sign should go? It goes on the tippy top of the rack. groaning Aw, nuts. I can't do it. Oh, don't give up, Donald. You can do it. All you need is a Mousketool. Everybody say, "Oh, Toodles!" all Oh, Toodles! Minnie Hmm. We have a net, big building blocks and the mystery Mouseketool. Could any of these help Donald reach all the way up to the top of the rack? Donald How about the building blocks? Minnie Good idea. We can stack the blocks, and Donald can walk up them, like stairs. Mickey We got ears, say "cheers!" Oh, boy! Oh, boy! Oh, boy! Ta-daaa! Thank you, Donald. And thank you. Well, I'm sure glad everything got fixed, 'cause I didn't mean to cause any problems. You see, not knowin' how to shop for bows is so embarrassin'. Say, wonder what kind of bows are in here? Oooh! Flutterin' flapdoodles! Oh, please, little fellas. Get back in your box. Please! Oh, what have I done? Well, maybe no one will notice. and Daisy giggle sniffs These bows are purty! What kind are they, Minnie? They're butterfly bows. But I wasn't going to let them out until tonight's big bow show! Whoop! Gee. Then we better catch 'em! We need a Mouseketool to help us catch these bows. Everybody say, "Oh, Toodles!" all Oh, Toodles! Minnie All that's left is the net and the mystery Mouseketool. Can we use the net to catch the flying bows? Goofy Yup. Gimme that net and I'll catch 'em in no time! Mickey OK, Goof. We got ears, say "cheers!" Will ya help me catch them butterfly bows? Hold up your net, and when I say "swing," swing your net and catch 'em, like this. Ready? Swing! Swing! Swing! Got 'em! Each and every one. In ya go! Now stay put until Minnie tells ya to come out. Thanks, Goofy. And thank you! giggles Daisy Oh, Minnie! I found two bows that I simply must have. How much does each one cost? Well, the special grand opening price is two buttons a bow. Will you help me figure out how many buttons to pay for two bows? Oh, goody-goody! One bow costs two buttons. Minnie And two more buttons for a second bow. Let's count how many buttons there are altogether! There are one, two, three, four buttons. Two plus two makes four! You did it! You added the buttons. And what a bargain! Oh, I hope this bow is a bargain, too! It's absolutely marvelous! Oh, Minnie, what kind of bow is this? Oh, Clarabelle, it's a grow bow. It grows larger when you add water. Here, I'll show you. Oh, Handy Helper! giggles Oh, goodness! Très chic! My, but how I adore a big bow! - clattering - howls - grunts, growls - continues OK, who's back there? Pete Oh... it's, ah, just me. Ha! groans Pete! Are you being sneaky? Again? Who, me? Sneaky? Ha! Never! Well, maybe a little. Then what are you doing? Well, you see, I... I want to buy a bow for my Aunt Mabel, as a gift. But, see, I never bought a bow for a lady, and, well, my Aunt is kinda special to me, and, well, I'm not sure what to get her. Oh, that's OK, Pete. I'm sure there's a perfect bow for your Aunt Mabel. And we'll help you find it! Ya will? Oh, Minnie, you're the best! So, tell me, Pete. What's your Aunt Mabel like? Uh, well, she's real nice and real smart. And she smells good, too. chuckles That's 'cause she's a pizza chef! See, that's my Aunt Mabel. Some folks say I kinda take after her. Minnie I... I do see a resemblance. Well, if your aunt's a pizza chef, I bet it gets pretty hot in her kitchen. Are you kiddin'? It gets hotter than a turtle in flannel pajamas! Then maybe she'd like this fan bow. I'm sure it will cool things down. Oh, cool! Oh, this is the perfect bow! chuckles Wonder how fast it will go. Whoa, Nellie! It kicks up quite a breeze! howls - Pete, turn it off! - I'm tryin'! I'm tryin'! Clarabelle Whoa! Move out of the way! Got it! gasping The bows went thataway! Oh, gosh, Minnie. I didn't mean to blow all your bows away. Oh, I know it was an accident, Pete. But I have to get them back in time for the big bow show! Mickey, you, Donald and Goofy come with me. And could everybody else please stay here and clean up inside the store? - Sure. - You betcha! - barks - Thanks! Let's go. Woo! There they are! Goofy That's them all right. How will we ever get 'em down? Let's call for a Mouseketool! Everybody say, "Oh, Toodles!" all Oh, Toodles! Minnie The only Mouseketool left is the mystery Mouseketool. Let's see what it is. Everybody say, "mystery Mouseketool!" all Mystery Mouseketool! Minnie What's today's mystery Mouseketool? giggling It's Coco the monkey! She can climb up the tree and toss the bows down to us. laughs All right! We've picked all our Mouseketools. Say, "super cheers!" - shrieks - giggles Hello, Coco! Would you please climb up and get those bows? grunting hooting Way to go, Coco! Come on, Donald! It's easy pickin's! Why does this always happen to me? shrieks There! The last one, back where it belongs. And now, we can start the big bow show! flashes ♪ Everything's ready Here we go! ♪ ♪ Time to show your favorite bow! ♪ ♪ I just love my new mood bow ♪ ♪ It changes colors don't you know ♪ ♪ Take a gander at my grow bow ♪ ♪ Just add water and watch it go ♪ ♪ Pluto and me are stylish guys ♪ ♪ When we wear our new bow ties ♪ growls ♪ I give my aunt this cool fan bow ♪ ♪ She said, "Pete's the dearest boy I know, know know, know!" ♪ ♪ Do you like my disco bow? ♪ ♪ Its little lights flash and glow ♪ shrieking meowing ♪ Look into my bow tie, please ♪ ♪ Now smile and say "cheese!" ♪ ♪ Which one was your favorite bow? ♪ ♪ Say it loud Let us know! ♪ - ♪ Mood bow! ♪ - ♪ Grow bow! ♪ - ♪ Microphone bow! ♪ - ♪ Photo bow! ♪ - barking - ♪ Fan bow! ♪ - hoots - ♪ Disco bow! ♪ - meowing - ♪ El-bow! ♪ chortles ♪ So if fun and fashion are what you seek ♪ ♪ You're always welcome ♪ ♪ At Minnie's Bow-tique! ♪ ♪ Ooh-ah-ooh-ah-ooh-ooh ♪ ♪ Look at that girl dance Ooh ♪♪ cheering Clarabelle I love disco! Thank you all for making the grand opening of my Bow-tique so grand! Wow! What a high-stylin', bow-dacious day! Now it's time to stand up and do the Hot Dog Dance. They Might Be Giants: Hot Dog! ♪ Hot dog ♪ barking ♪ Hot dog ♪ ♪ Hot dog, hot dog Hot diggity dog ♪ ♪ Now we got ears It's time for cheers ♪ ♪ Hot dog, hot dog The problem's solved ♪ ♪ Hot dog, hot dog Hot diggity dog ♪ Wasn't this a fun day? So let's all do the Hot Dog Dance! Up, up, up! And dance, dance, dance! - giggles - What a hot dog day! ♪ Hot dog, hot dog Hot diggity dog ♪ ♪ It's a brand new day What you waiting for? ♪ ♪ Get up, stretch out Stomp on the floor ♪ ♪ Hot dog, hot dog Hot diggity dog ♪ ♪ Hot dog, hot dog Hot diggity dog ♪ ♪ We're splitting the scene We're full of beans ♪ - ♪ So long for now From Mickey Mouse ♪ - That's me! ♪ And the Mickey Mouse ♪ ♪ Clubhouse ♪♪ Aw, thanks for stopping by! End Credits Daisy Remember the mood bow? It turns different colors depending on what mood I'm in. So when I'm happy, what color is the glow bow? Goofy Yellow! Daisy Right! And what color is the mood bow when I'm mad? - Donald Red! - Daisy You betcha! And what color is it when I'm sad? - Minnie Blue! - Mickey See ya real soon! Category:Transcripts